Trying Not To Love You
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Lindsay is the new girl in the crime lab after Aiden. Aiden's best friend isn't really fond of Lindsay at first, but what happens when the attraction grows stronger everyday. Lindsay/OC femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Trying Not To Love You**

**Summary: Lindsay is the new girl in the crime lab after Aiden. Aiden's best friend isn't really fond of Lindsay at first, but what happens when the attraction grows stronger everyday. Lindsay/OC femslash**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY and this is the first time I wanted Lindsay to be attracted to a woman so don't hurt me... who knows it could be pretty interesting. The only person i own is my OC Denver Sandusky (who i usually pair up with Sheldon) but i wanted to give this a try_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>_

The news from yesterday that Aiden got laid off from the crime lab, spread like wildfire. Danny was very upset, but he knew why Mac did it, he did not like being embarrassed for anything. Stella knew Mac did the right thing, she was still going to keep in touch with Aiden though.

The one who was the most upset was Aiden's best friend from the lab, Denver Sandusky. Denver was only at the lab for about a year and a half now, and Aiden was like a sister to her, well after they dated for not even a month.

Aiden at first didn't realize that Denver was bisexual, but when she did it caught her interest. So them dating was more like an experimental thing and they agreed that they would only be friends if it didn't work out. And sure enough it didn't.

Now here Aiden was standing in front of Denver's door, knocking softly. Denver came to open the door, she was wearing grey sweatpants, and had her dirty blonde hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Hey Aiden, what brings you here?" Denver kissed her cheek.

"Didn't feel like being alone today, can I come in?"

"Sure, I have someone over, but we could always use more company," Denver stepped to the side and Aiden walked inside.

She saw a beautiful brunette, wearing one of Denver's dark blue camisoles and some white shorts. This tanned girl was petite and looked pretty fit. Her crystal blue eyes shining up at Aiden and Denver.

"Aiden, I'd like for you to meet Melissa, she's the woman I told you I was seeing."

"Nice to meet you Melissa," Aiden shook the woman's hand. Denver sat down next to the woman and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"Hope you guys don't mind if I interrupted anything," Aiden stated, sitting on the recliner.

"Not a problem at all Aiden, me and Dennykins were just talking."

Denver was dating Melissa for about three months now. They met at a bar, Melissa just found out she was being cheated on and Denver brought her back to her place, and one thing led to another.

The morning after they found out they had a big attraction for the other, and been a happy couple ever since.

"Oh, so did Danny tell you that Mac already has another woman filling in for you. She was supposed to be an addition for the team, and she just happens to be coming when you got laid off," the dirty blonde explained to her best friend.

"Do you know anything about her?" Aiden asked.

"She's some woman from Montana, I have a feeling that I won't like her."

"Who knows, you guys might make good friends, you really didn't like me that much when we first met."

"True," Denver smiles. "But now I'm glad we're good friends Aiden."

"Yeah me too, you are something else Denver, right Melissa?" Aiden turned to the brunette woman with a smile.

"She's the best," Melissa smiled, kissing Denver's cheek.

"Stop being so modest," she felt her cheeks feel flushed, slapping the woman lightly in the chest. "This woman here is pretty damn amazing, I think you guys will turn out to be pretty good friends."

"Now you're being too modest babe," Melissa rested her head on Denver's shoulders, squeezing her slightly.

Denver groaned as her cell phone vibrated in her pocket, "Sandusky. Yeah, okay. I'll be there in like twenty minutes," she told Mac and hung up the phone. "Got a scene at the zoo," Denver moved out of her girlfriend's grasp and headed for the bedroom to change, not before giving her girlfriend a kiss.

* * *

><p>"So have you seen the new girl yet?" Denver asked Danny as they walked over to the tiger's cage.<p>

"Yeah, she's cute Denver. I think you'd like her," Danny nudged her in the side. Denver told Danny about her being bisexual after he saw Denver kiss Aiden once in the lab.

"I am not going after this one Messer," Denver grunted.

"Just because Aiden gotten fired, doesn't mean you have to have an attitude towards the new girl. You haven't even seen her yet."

"All she is to me Danny, is the new girl," Denver laid down her kit, as she noticed a petite brunette talking with Mac.

"I bet you can get the new girl to call Mac sir."

"What are you Messer, five?"

"I bet you ten bucks that you can get her to do it."

"She is not going to do it."

"There's only one way to find out," Danny smirks, and Denver shook her head, walking over to the new girl.

"Hey new girl, make sure you call Detective Taylor sir," she whispered to the shorter woman.

She looked at the dirty blonde and nodded, Mac asked Lindsay if she was ready to help with the tiger's dental impression and she replied, "Yes, sir."

Denver turned around at Danny who was smiling. She frowned and walked back over to him, "Here's your ten bucks, you ass."

"Easiest ten bucks I made all day," Danny winked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so how was this first chapter, I'm kind of iffy on this but I will continue writing no matter what because this is beyond different and I want to know what you guys think... so please be honest I'd appreciate it<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_thanks to those who took the time to read and/or review this story it means a lot to me becuz this is my first CSI NY femslash story (that im posting on the site), and there will be some D/L moments in the story if you want 'em_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>_

Arriving back to the lab was interesting, Danny kept on teasing that Denver kept on stealing glances at Lindsay's ass.

"Oh my God, Danny if you say one more word about me having a thing for Lindsay, I'm going to kill you," Denver groaned. "Why were you too lazy to drive to the scene yourself? I'm never driving you anywhere ever again."

"That's what they all say," Danny winked, as she hit him in the chest. "So since I can't talk about the new girl, how's your girlfriend doing, Melanie was it?"

"It's Melissa and we are doing perfectly fine. And no Danny there's no way in hell that we are going to have a threesome with you," Denver ran a hand through her hair.

"Okay, apparently you aren't ever going to go for that idea."

"Never in a million years Messer, so keep on dreaming."

"Oh, I do," he winks.

"Stop being so disgusting Danny, or else I'm kicking you out of the car."

"Oh my dear Denver, you wouldn't do such a thing."

"Wanna bet?" Denver glanced over at the smiling Danny. "You better be glad we are a few blocks from the lab, and that I have to pee."

"So when am I going to get a chance to tap that?"

"Danny Messer, you are not going to be getting anywhere close to getting in Melissa's pants."

"I was talking about you beautiful."

"That already happened once, and it was the biggest mistake of my life."

"Actually it happened three times my dear, and because I distinctly remembered after the first time you wanted me more."

"That was only because you had been my first guy I slept with in years."

"As I recall you still keep on glancing at me when we're in the locker room."

"Thank goodness we are back at the lab," Denver groaned, shutting off her car, ignoring his comment.

"Yeah, you still want me," Danny winked, and Denver shook her head.

"Your ego is bigger than your manhood," she smirked.

"Now that was just cruel Den," Danny got out of the car, following after her.

"Stop staring at my ass," Denver called over her shoulder.

He grinned as he walked up next to her, lightly slapping her ass. Denver turned around hitting him extremely hard in the chest.

"Damn Denver, you sure know how to hit," Danny smirks. "You still remember how much I like it rough."

"Stop kidding yourself Messer, now let me go use the bathroom, go find someone else to bother."

"I'll just bother the new girl," Danny smiled.

"Good," she went into the bathroom and Danny continued to head to the 35th floor to the lab.

* * *

><p>"Hey Danny, you happen to see this new girl Lindsay Monroe," Sheldon asked, and Danny nodded with a smile.<p>

"You can't have her Sheldon, I believe that Denver has a thing for her."

"I still can't believe Denver is into girls, I would not have expected that from her."

Danny patted his friend's back, "Don't worry my friend, we'll both find someone better than Denver."

"That's not going to be very easy."

Danny shook his head, ever since the first time Sheldon met Denver he was completely head over heels for her. They flirted a lot with each other. Sheldon had a really hard time dealing with the fact that Denver was into women.

"So, do you know what rookie job Mac put upon Lindsay?"

"I heard she has to sort through a large amount of tiger dung."

"Oh, I'd love to see that," Denver came up to the two, with a smile.

"Why don't you go watch her then?" Danny smirked.

"Hell no, you can do it, she might ask me for help."

"What, do you want to flip a coin and see who is going to go watch?"

"Fine, if it's heads then you get to go help."

He smiled at the dirty blonde woman and dug a quarter out of his pocket. "I'll give it to Sheldon, so you won't blame the coin."

"Just hurry up."

"Yeah, you just want to go admire the woman," Danny laughed, as Sheldon threw the coin up in the air.

"And it's tails, looks like you can go flirt with the new girl now," Sheldon handed the quarter back to Danny and walked off.

"You told Sheldon that I have a thing for the new girl, didn't you?"

"What did you expect?" he grinned, as Denver groaned.

"Just show me where the new girl is at," she glared at him, as he wrapped an arm around her waist, which surprising enough she didn't shove away.

"Why does tiger shit have to smell so bad?" Denver groaned as they entered the room where Lindsay was hard at work.

Lindsay turned around, and stopped what she was doing, "It's pretty much almost fresh, Detective Sandusky is it?"

"Yeah, that's my name, just call me Sandusky, no need for the detective in front of it," she grimaced at the petite brunette.

"Want me to leave you guys to it?"

"Why don't you stay and watch Messer? Who knows it might be a good experience," Denver smirked at her male coworker.

"Just don't inhale too much of it," Lindsay smiled at Danny.

"I hope you choke on it," Denver smirks at her coworker.

"So hostile Miss Sandusky, I don't think I want to watch anymore, have fun babe," Danny winked, before walking away.

"I didn't realize that you and Detective Messer had a thing going on."

"You can have him," Denver pulled up a stool, and grabbed herself a pair of gloves. "And not like it's any of your business, but there is nothing going on with me and Messer. He'll probably start calling you babe by the end of your first week here."

Lindsay shrugged, "Too bad I'm not interested in relationships in the workplace."

"You already caused quite a stir with the guys, and frankly I don't see what's so great about you."

"Well you aren't a very subtle one, are you?" Lindsay asked with a slight frown.

"What gave you that idea?" Denver groaned.

"Okay, so apparently you aren't so thrilled about me being here, good thing I'm not really here to make friends."

"Good, because I don't expect to be friends with a woman from Montana, especially one who replaces my best friend."

"I didn't have a choice in the matter, trust me I didn't want to make anyone upset, just because I replaced someone."

"You didn't just replace someone, you replaced the most amazing woman who worked here, and you will never compare to the impact she had on us all," Denver removed her gloves, throwing them on the table as she stormed off.

Lindsay eyed the woman until she was out of sight, she didn't know that what Denver said would have this effect on her. "Working with her is most definately going to be a challenge."

* * *

><p><em><strong>ooohh Denver is such a hostile one in this, I can already see how everybody is thinking about how Denver will possibly be able to wanna grow a friendship with Lindsay... well it wont be easy for her let me tell ya. Hope you guys liked it once again and if you want more just let me know in a review :)<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_thanks for reading and reviewing it really means the world to me and my motivation so if i come up with fast updates you guys have not just me but yourselves to thank ENJOY :)_

_**Chapter 3:**_

"So, now that we can talk, how was work?" Melissa asked Denver, as they were in bed snuggled up together after their heavy make out session.

"It was okay, it could have been better."

Melissa twirled a strand of Denver's dirty blonde hair around her finger, "Did you meet the new girl?"

Denver sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I was a little harsh on her, I guess I was just really upset that Aiden doesn't work with us anymore. But I don't think I'm going to be friends with her."

"You're not going to give her a chance at all?"

"I don't see any point in that, she said she wasn't there to make friends, so I shouldn't care if she likes me or not."

"Maybe you should just give her a chance," Melissa frowned. "Can you try for me?" she pouted, and Denver groaned.

"Fine Melissa, but I am not making any promises. Why do you want me to befriend her so bad?"

"It doesn't hurt to have more friends sweetie," she kissed the top of her head.

"Why do I even need friends when I'm perfectly content with you as my girlfriend?"

"Because you are so tense all the time. You are uptight about a lot."

"Oh, so now I'm uptight?" Denver asked, sitting up looking down at her girlfriend.

"I didn't mean... Denver I think everyone sees how uptight you are. You have to loosen up a little," Melissa got behind Denver and massaged her shoulder blades. "She should get a chance to see the good side of you that I see," Melissa's lips nuzzled against Denver's neck.

"Hopefully she won't get to see completely everything that you see," Denver turned around to smirk at her girlfriend.

"I didn't say she had to see every side of you, which hopefully she doesn't," Melissa kissed Denver softly. "Ready for round two?" she asked with a smile, pinned Denver down to the bed, straddling her waist.

"I don't think you give me much of a choice babe," Denver pulled her girlfriend down to kiss her.

* * *

><p>The next day Denver actually went to work with a smile on her face, of course Danny was the first person to notice.<p>

"Hey babe, you seem less grumpy this morning. Did someone get laid last night?" Danny licked his lips.

"Stop calling me babe Danny, it isn't cute... anymore," Denver smiled.

"Anymore, that means I still got it," he nudged her in the side. "Oh by the way I saw your little lady friend today."

"Speaking of which, my girlfriend thinks that I should be friends with Lindsay."

"I thought you were going to call her the new girl, you sure say her name a lot."

"That doesn't mean anything Messer."

"If you keep on being so hostile towards me, how about I tell Sheldon about when we slept together?"

Denver stopped and glared at Danny, "You wouldn't dare do that. Sheldon's your friend too and you saw how devastated he got when he found out I was dating Aiden. I still can't believe Sheldon had feelings for me in the first place."

"Why not? You are always flirting with the guy."

"That's because I thought it didn't mean anything. I didn't realize he flirted back because he had a thing for me."

"You are so self centered half the time, you don't care about how anyone else feels."

"Coming from the guy who slept with me when he had a girlfriend. Don't come to me with this not caring about how other people feel bullshit Messer."

"There is no point talking to you," Danny shook his head and walked off.

"Well there goes my good mood," Denver groaned running a hand through her dirty blonde hair.

* * *

><p>Lindsay Monroe had just gotten out of the shower, her hair wet as she went to go put on some clothes, when there was a banging coming from the door.<p>

She put on her shirt going to open the door. Lindsay opened it to a man that stood about 5'9, had short dark brown hair, perfectly built with emerald green eyes.

"Lookin' good Monroe, why don't you let me come in?"

"How did you know where to find me? I didn't tell you I was leaving Montana."

"Oh I have my ways Lindsay," he smirked down at her. "It's a shame you left to come to the city and not tell your boyfriend about it," his arm rested on the doorframe.

"If I remember clearly I dumped you two weeks ago, you aren't a part of my life anymore Steven."

"That's not what you said while we were in the middle of our break up sex."

Lindsay looked at up the man with a frown, "I don't have time for this, I have to get to work."

"Oh no, I'm not giving up that easily babe," he moved forward, grabbing her by the wrist. "You know you can't live without me. I gave you the best seven months of your life. You were nothing before me," he gave her wrist a tug, pulling her into his chest.

"Let go of me if you know what's best for you."

"Oh baby, I already know that you're the best for me," he licked his lips, cupping her cheek with his left hand. "You are going to take me back Lindsay, one way or another."

"Leave," Lindsay frowned at him and he smirked.

"Don't think I won't come back, and when I do you'll regret leaving me," he leaned down for a quick kiss as he walked off.

Lindsay felt her eyes sting as she finished getting ready for work, she already knew she'd be distracted the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end of this chapter I admit I had trouble coming to think of something, so I thought why not throw some drama Lindsay's way... if only Denver had an idea of what goes on in Lindsay's life outside of work. Now not only is things still tense with Denver and Lindsay, but now Danny and Denver have some mending to do. Glad you guys are enjoying this as much as I am... review and you should know what will happen<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_glad you guys are enjoying this fic and fyi I'm not good with crime scene stuff so forgive me if it seems lame or not accurate, cuz trust me these crime scenes arent the main focus of the story so sorry for my mistake in advance_

_HAPPY EASTER and sorry i could not resist but post this new chapter today ENJOY_

_**Chapter 4:**_

"Hey new girl, next time there is a scene, how about you come a little bit quicker?" Denver frowned as she saw Lindsay coming to the scene about twenty minutes late. "I don't appreciate my team member to be tardy to a crime scene."

"I am really not in the mood for your attitude Sandusky," Lindsay stated as she looked down at the body, and Denver kneeling next to it. "And as I recall Detective Taylor is my boss."

"Anyways there is an apparent through and through, so if you would so kindly go find the bullet, new girl."

"It's Detective Monroe," Lindsay shook her head. "Is there any angle of trajectory, to make it easier finding the bullet?"

"Actually, there is not, so good luck new girl," Denver grimaced.

"Maybe I could be of assistance," a detective with black hair, who stood at 6'2, smiled down at Lindsay.

"At least someone is willing to help, my name is Detective Lindsay Monroe."

"Detective Don Flack, pleasure meeting you," he smiled, as he shook her hand, his blue eyes staring down at her brown ones. "Let me point you in the direction of where I think the bullet went. It might be down that alleyway, I'll be over there in a minute."

"Thank you Detective Flack," Lindsay smiled, grabbing her kit and going to the other side of the street.

"Hey Denver, why are you so angry around her? I don't think she did anything wrong."

"I'm not here to make nice with the new girl, like everyone else is. It's like you guys don't realize that Aiden is being replaced, by some country girl."

"And here I thought I knew you better than this. Aiden is not being replaced, alright, so just relax around the new girl. You guys have to work together, whether you like it or not. Nobody likes it when you act like a bitch, especially when there's no point in it."

"Just go help her find the bullet," Denver sounded defeated.

"Just take into consideration what I said, who knows you two might have something, once all the tension is settled," Don stated as he went across the street to help Lindsay.

"Hey any luck finding the bullet Monroe?" Don asked.

"No, sorry Detective Flack, but I think that your trajectory prediction may have been a little off. Can I ask you something?"

"She isn't always like that, you know. She does have a good side, you just have to dig really deep."

"She seems to really think I'm here to replace that Aiden girl who was here before me."

"They were like stuck at the hip those two, they always hang out together after work, and during work. It did help that they did have a relationship."

"I didn't really realize that Denver was into women."

"Trust me when we heard about it, it was kind of a shocker to all of us. She still likes guys, but I guess she just aims more towards women. But that doesn't bother me any, once I found out I stopped trying to get her. It is extremely hard to get Denver into something. So if it takes a year for her to start being nicer to you, that's just the way she is."

Lindsay nodded, "Thanks for the heads up," she smiled.

"Not a problem at all Monroe," he patted her shoulder. "Just looking out for the new girl."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were flirting with me."

Don smirked down at Lindsay, "Oh trust me, if I was flirting with you, you would know."

"And trust me when I say I am not going to fall for it. Nobody I work with is going to be in my life on a romantic level."

"Well, at least you hope not, a catch like you, someone is bound to catch your interest somewhere along the line. Who knows, maybe you'll end up with me."

"Don't count on it Detective Flack," she patted his shoulder. "I should get back to work before Denver gets in one of her moods again."

* * *

><p>It was around noon when Melissa came looking for Denver. She had a visitor's pass and already knew where her girlfriend's office was at. She tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear, Denver told her to come around the lab during the afternoon so they could go to lunch.<p>

She saw an African American man sitting at a desk, "Sir, I'm looking for Detective Sandusky. If I'm not mistaking this is her office."

Sheldon looked at up what he saw doing and felt himself heat up at the beautiful petite tan woman standing in front of the desk.

"Yes, this is her office, and you are?"

"Melissa Alverez, I'm good friends with Denver," she told him, not knowing if Denver was out with the team about her sexuality yet.

"Well I'm not sure where Denver is at the moment, she said she should be back here by noon, and I haven't seen her."

She nodded, "Well, do you mind if I stay here until she comes?"

"I don't see why not," he nodded as Melissa sat down on the couch, crossing her legs, her skirt moved upwards showing about half of her tan thighs.

"Now that you know my name, what is yours?"

"Sheldon Hawkes, I used to be the Medical Examiner, until I passed the CSI exam."

"That's good," she nodded, running a hand through her hair. "So, does Denver talk about me?"

"Danny Messer hears the most about you from Denver. You're Denver's girlfriend, right?" he asked, very uncomfortable with those words leaving his mouth.

"Yeah, I happen to be," she threw him a smirk. "But Detective Messer, I met him once, he couldn't stop staring at me and asked if he could take part in a threesome with me and Denver."

Sheldon nodded, not knowing what to say to that, "So, how long have you and Denver been seeing each other?" he was curious.

"Oh three months now, she's an amazing woman, even though sometimes she can get annoyed by the smallest things."

"I know how that is," Hawkes smiled, and looking outside the office, to see Denver coming this way with a brown paper bag he assumed had food in it. "Here comes Denver now."

A smile lit Melissa's face, as she pulled herself up from the couch. Denver saw her girlfriend and walked quicker to the office, placing the bag on the floor, before wrapping her arms around Melissa's waist.

"Hey," Melissa kissed Denver's cheek, as she pulled Melissa in closer, kissing the top of her head.

Denver smiled at her friend, before resting her forehead onto Melissa's. "I see you met Sheldon. Thanks for looking after her by the way," she patted Sheldon's back, who nodded and walked out of the office.

"He's cute Den," Melissa licked her lips.

"I don't need to know that, coming from my girlfriend."

"Don't worry he has nothing on you, you're too sexy," Melissa kissed her softly. "I hope you don't mind a little PDA at your job."

"I don't mind at all, plus I'm on my lunchbreak."

"So what did you bring us for lunch?" Melissa asked, as she pulled Denver down to the couch, snuggling into her.

"Hey Hawkes, who's that girl in Denver's office?" Lindsay asked, as Sheldon left his shared office.

"That's her girlfriend Melissa."

"She actually seems very happy for a change."

Sheldon laughed, resting a hand onto Lindsay's shoulder, "Oh, don't worry as soon as Melissa is gone, she'll be back to being irritable."

"Just what I need," she huffed as she ran a hand through her hair. Denver was a very intriguing person, Lindsay had to admit, even though she wasn't really fond of her at the moment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soooo how was that for the next chapter i think im getting used to making these chapters longer, this story just brings that side to me I guess. So Lindsay is slowly getting interested in Denver as a person, and Sheldon is still having problems with Denver being with a woman. How am I doing in this fic and tell me what you guys would like to see happen<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_I feel like this is the only story shwing love with reviews right now so here's me saying thanks by giving you another chapter :) sooner than planned_

_**Chapter 5:**_

"Thanks for coming to see me for my lunch break Melissa," Denver kissed her girlfriend softly.

"No, I should be thanking you for the delicious food. So I have a question."

"Go ahead," Denver caressed her girlfriend's thigh as they were sitting on the couch.

"Can I meet this new girl that you aren't fond of?"

Denver pulled her hand away and looked at her girlfriend with a frown, "I'm not sure if you should, I don't want her in my personal life."

"I thought you were going to try and be friends with her. Come on, I want to meet her."

"If I do show you this new girl, you have to promise me that you won't hit on her. I think you find every woman attractive."

"But you are my favorite woman, inside and out," Melissa nipped at Denver's ear.

"Don't make me take you right here on the couch."

"That's not even a threat, I would happily do you right here," she whispered.

Denver felt her core warm up at what Melissa was suggesting, "You can have me all you want after work."

"I'll be sure to, now let's go find this new girl."

Denver sighed, she wasn't going to get her girlfriend to change her mind, "Let's check the breakroom, she might be still on her break."

There was Lindsay and Sheldon at the table, eating lunch. Melissa gave Lindsay a good look and shrugged, she wasn't her type.

"Hey Sheldon," she smiled at him and he nodded. "Who's your friend?" she asked, and Denver ran a hand through her hair.

"This is Detective Lindsay Monroe, she's the new CSI."

"Well, I'm Melissa, what a pleasure to meet you," Melissa stretched out her hand which Lindsay shook.

"So you must be Sandusky's girlfriend? I have a question."

"Anything Monroe," Melissa smiled.

"How easy is it being in a relationship with someone like her?"

"And you said I wasn't very subtle," Denver crossed her arms.

Melissa shrugged, "Wll it's pretty easy to be around her, believe it or not she does have a good side."

"Thanks," Denver frowned at her girlfriend.

"Hey, I'm just getting her warmed up to you."

"No matter what you say, she's not going to change her mind of what she thinks of me, and frankly I don't care."

"That isn't necessarily true, maybe if you act nicer around me, we could have a good friendship."

"Yeah well keep wishing Monroe, it's not going to happen."

Lindsay shrugged, "Anyways Sheldon, thanks for lunch, I should get back to work."

Sheldon nodded, as Lindsay got up from the table.

"And Melissa, it was a pleasure meeting you," she smiled before she left the breakroom.

"Well Denver, I think that means I should be heading out. Just a suggestion, but maybe you can try being a little nicer to Lindsay. She seems like she'd make a pretty good friend."

"You only met her for five minutes. Bye Melissa," Denver kissed her girlfriend and Melissa left the break room.

Sheldon scratched the back of his neck, "Well, I think I should get going back to work," he stood up only to have Denver rest a hand on his shoulder so he could sit down.

"Not so fast there Hawkes."

"Nothing good comes when you call me by my last name," he huffed.

"So, are you and the new girl friends now?"

"Yeah, but I don't see a point Denver, you don't have a problem showing your affection for your girlfriend in front of me."

"Well your friend didn't have a problem with flirting with my woman."

"She wasn't flirting Den, she was just being nice."

"Why don't you just date her then?" Denver crossed her arms.

"I think you know why," he frowned, and Denver shook her head.

"Sheldon, it's been months since I found out you had a thing for me, but it's got to stop okay. Me and you are not going to date okay, I just want you as my friend because besides Aiden you are the only one I got," Denver ran a hand through her dirty blonde hair and sat down at the table.

He rested a hand onto hers, "Well being nice to new people apparently isn't your strong suit there Den."

She frowned, "I don't know, it's like I don't want friends with anyone because I don't want to be close to someone and just lose them like that. That's why sometimes it's tough dating someone, because of the fear of losing them."

"I didn't know you felt that way."

"Well I don't really tell people my problems, I don't like people trying to help me when I don't want it."

"I thank you for telling me this though Denver."

"You are the person I care most about, just don't let Melissa or Aiden to find out."

"Your secret is safe with me Denver," his thumb caressed the top of her hand.

Sheldon was smiling, but kind of sad inside because he realized that him and Denver probably weren't going to happen and he didn't know how he was going to handle it. He also hoped that after his talk with Denver maybe she will lighten up to Lindsay.

If Denver was being honest she kind of thought Lindsay was attractive, but not her type. She still didn't want to get close to her, at least Sheldon understood why. But what will happen when Denver gets to know Lindsay better?

* * *

><p><em><strong>I LOVED THIS, didn't you :)) see now I informed you guys about why Denver isnt really wanting to make friends with Lindsay, but that should change in the future of course because this is about denverLindsay afterall, glad Sheldon and Denver got things working out for their friendship He loves her but realizes that he probably wont get to have her ANYWHO thanks for reading and reviewing in advance :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Yeah so the first couple chapters will mainly be about Denver Sandusky until I get more substance for Lindsay's personal life... and happy longest chapter everybody :D_

_OH AND ALSO I am using my twin Thorne Lockehart's OC Isabella Pacino in the story and will be introduced longer down the line of the story, because she's nice and letting me borrow her :)_

_**Chapter 6:**_

Denver was happy to get off work, she told Melissa that she was going to come over immediately after work. Melissa was packing up a few things, and explained that she had to go see her parents for the next three days.

"What do you mean that you are going to be gone for three days?" Denver sighed. What was she going to do without her the next few days?

"I'm sorry, but they want me over for a family reunion."

"But three days without you. I still don't see why you won't let me go see your family. You aren't embarassed by me are you?"

"No,"she huffed rubbing her hands together. "It's just that my family doesn't necessarily know about my situation."

"They don't know that your bisexual?"

"No, and remember I didn't realize I wanted women until the night we got together and I realized that I get more pleased by you than any guy."

"I just really want to meet your family, I want to see how you were brought up, I actually enjoy going to people's family reunions."

"Here's what I'll do baby, I will go this time alone and next time I promise I will let you tag along and introduce you to everyone," Melissa tucked a strand of hair behind her girlfriend's ear.

Denver wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's waist, lowering her mouth onto hers, "That sounds like a pretty damn good idea, so how long until you have to leave?"

"I have an hour, and I know the perfect way to spend it," Melissa grasped one of Denver's delicate hands and pulled her into the bedroom. Good thing she was done packing.

* * *

><p>The hour was up quicker then Denver had hoped, she caressed her girlfriend's side.<p>

"Are you sure you can't leave tomorrow?" Denver kissed down her neck.

"I can't. My parents want me there tonight, otherwise we'd still be going at it like rabbits," Melissa winked.

"I think we do it more than rabbits," the dirty blonde smirked.

"You are a fantastic girlfriend, I hope you know."

"I try to be, and look I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with."

"No apologizes, I'm getting used to it," Melissa kissed the tip of Denver's nose and smirked, sitting up in bed. "Sadly baby, I have to go."

She nodded, "I guess I'll walk you out, I'd be pretty miserable if I stayed alone in your apartment."

Melissa smirked and she shimmied into her jeans, throwing Denver's clothes at her.

"Thanks babe," she rolled her eyes. "You know it's not bad to be gentle every once in a while."

"Try telling yourself that, you know how feisty you get in bed," Melissa winked as they finished putting on their clothes.

"That is something I'm good at, don't take that away from me," Denver teased, helping Melissa with her bags and heading down to her car.

Once settled in the car, Denver was pressed against the door as her girlfriend kissed her with a great force. Melissa didn't want to pull back, but she had to and ran a hand down Denver's cheek.

"I'll miss you baby," she frowned, as Denver grasped both of her hands kissing each one softly.

"I'll miss you too Melissa, call me and text me anytime you are free and if I don't pick up I'll be sure to call you back."

"Alright, I love you Denver I hope you know."

Denver looked at her girlfriend in shock, she liked Melissa a lot but she was most definately not ready for that for letter L word yet.

"I know, text me when you make it."

Melissa nodded, a little upset that Denver didn't say I love you back, but she understood that love is something Denver has a hard time handling or admitting.

Denver stood sadly on the sidewalk watching her girlfriend drive away. Running a hand through her hair, she walked to her car and got in. She didn't want to go home, so she took up Sheldon's offer to meet the team up at Sullivan's.

* * *

><p>It took her almost an hour to get there because of all the traffic, she was without her girlfriend, and she really needed a drink to try to forget the look in Melissa's eyes when she didn't say she loved her. She had to talk to Sheldon about it, he was the only person she could actually trust this with, apparently since Aiden has been too busy to call Denver pretty much stopped trying.<p>

"Well if it isn't Denver Sandusky, what brings you here to the bar?" the female bartender asked. She had the bluest eyes, and black hair that fell down to her shoulder.

Denver had a few nights where she pleased her, she didn't want to admit that she got around a lot when she made trips to bars. But she already knew that the women only wanted her for sex, no strings attached.

"Here meeting my team, but I decided to drink a little first."

"Sex on the beach?"

"Actually I would like an Long Island Iced Tea tonight."

"So, how's that little number you took home months ago?"

"Well, me and her are actually dating right now."

"Really? She must be very special," her blue eyes bore into Denver's chocolate browns. She felt the woman admiring her, licking her lips. "So where is this great woman?"

"She's gone to her parents for three days."

"No wonder you're at the bar," she winked. "I knew you couldn't resist me Sandusky," she caressed Denver's hand, and the dirty blonde felt her very core warm up. "I can still flirt with you right?" she asked softly handing Denver her drink.

"As long as you don't suspect that I want anything in return."

"Of course not, I'm not like all women."

"You got that right," Denver grinned, as she heard the stool next to her being pulled back.

"Hey handsome," Jennifer the bartender smiled at Danny who sat down next to Denver.

"Hey sexy, you on for tonight, you, me, my place?" he smirked and Denver shook her head.

"Sorry, but I only do girls Messer."

"Just messing with you babe," he winked and turned to Denver. "So, what's a sexy thing like you doing without your woman?"

"She's at her parents for three days," Denver shrugged.

"Oh, so maybe me and you could get it on?" he rubbed her thigh.

"Don't you have any other women to mess with?"

"Nope, it's just you sweetie pie."

"Danny, don't call me that. I'm still upset at you."

"You remember the last time you were upset at me, you sure thought being in my bed on top of me was comfortable."

"Damn it Danny, not so loud, gosh I hate it when you are drunk."

"Oh I get it, you don't want your loverboy Hawkes to find out. You know you want him Denver, you can't keep on denying it."

"Jenn sweetie, can you take care of this drunken fool, and make sure he doesn't mess with anyone."

"Anything for you sexy lady," she kissed Denver's cheek, before the dirty blonde removed herself from the stool, grabbed her drink and went over to where the team was playing pool.

And then she saw her, Lindsay Monroe playing against Don Flack in pool. She was wearing a skirt that went down to midthigh and a shirt which outlined her perfectly shaped breasts. Her legs were slightly tan, but not too much, they looked so smooth.

_Wait a minute, I am NOT checking her out, am I?_ Denver groaned, running a hand over her face. "I'm losing it."

A hand rested on her shoulder and she turned to see Sheldon standing there, "Denver sweetie, you have got to shut your mouth, you're fixing to drool."

She crossed her arms, "I was not checking her out Sheldon."

"Did those words actually come out of my mouth?"

"No, so since your close to Lindsay why don't you just go out with her?" Denver asked worried about her good friend.

"She isn't my type."

"And your type just happens to be, who exactly?"

"You," he whispered and Denver frowned.

"Sheldon, we've been through this before, we can't be anything more if I'm dating Melissa or not."

He nodded, "I know, I'm sorry for bringing it up. I still love you."

She placed her hand on Sheldon's and smiled, "I know Shel," she kissed him near the corner of his mouth. "I need another drink, want to join me Sheldon?"

"Actually Den, I think I had my limit."

Denver shrugged, "Suit yourself baby," she rubbed his arm and went back to the bar.

* * *

><p>About two hours later, Denver had a few more drinks in her and the only ones there were Denver, Sheldon, and Danny was playing Lindsay in a game of pool.<p>

"I'm sooo totally wasted," licked her dry lips, as she told Sheldon.

"I can tell, want me to drive you home, since you brought your car here and obviously can't drive it."

She shrugged nearly falling off of the stool, Sheldon wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I never seen you drunk before babe."

"Why are you doin' thiz to meh? Callin' me babe," she frowned at him, and he sighed.

"Sorry, I'll stop."

"No, don't," she looked at him sadly and Sheldon nodded.

"Let's get you home Den," he held her as she removed herself from the stool.

She looked at him with a smirk, almost falling and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Your hot Shelly, I loves you lots," she leaned against the wall, pulling him close and whispered in his ear. "I haven't been with a guy in a while."

"Denver,this isn't a good idea."

"What? This..." she asked as she laid a kiss onto his lips. Her tongue immediately begging for entrance into his mouth, Sheldon fell into the kiss for two seconds until he pulled back.

"Denver, you are not doing this to your girlfriend," he removed her arms from around his neck. "I'm sorry I love you, but I can't do this to your strong relationship with Melissa."

She nodded and frowned, "Can you just take me home Sheldon?" she sighed and he nodded. "No more funny business, I promise."

Sheldon nodded, at Denver and walked her to her car, where he brought her home. Helping her get into bed, before kissing the top of her head.

"I hope I can find someone who I can fall in love with, like I did you," he whispered, and went to sit on the couch. He was going to stay just in case she needed someone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and want more because the next chapter will be about how Lindsay's relationship was with her ex and then him making another appearance, I'm hope ur ready cuz this story isnt over yet<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

_sorry for the delay, but now I'm back and it included more Lindsay time (and ur probably thinking FINALLY! lol)_

_**Chapter 7:**_

When Lindsay witnessed Denver kissing Sheldon, she was in shock. She thought Denver only liked girls, but that kiss actually looked like something Denver wanted to do in her conscious state of mind, but didn't want anything to happen with her and Sheldon while she was sober.

Danny looked at Lindsay after Denver and Hawkes left and smirked, "That was quite a show Linds," he rested his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

"Whatever you are trying to pull I don't appreciate it."

"I'm not trying to pull anything baby," he winked. "I'm gonna go to the little boy's room and I'll be back," Danny grinned to himself and walked off.

"Hey sexy, want me to get rid of that guy?" a man asked, and Lindsay turned around to see Steven her ex standing right there beside her.

"Steven, what do you want?" Lindsay frowned.

"I just want to have a little chat," he winked, licking his lips. "Gosh, your ass looks nice and firm," he nipped at her earlobe and Lindsay shoved him away.

"Tell me what you want, and then get the hell out of my life."

"Oh baby, you know I am not going to leave you alone, when I found out that you were living in the city I also found your address. You aren't very smart to leave your police boyfriend without telling him."

"You bastard, why are you here to bother me?"

"I'm not here to bother you, I'm here to screw you senseless so you know who you belong with," he grinned.

"I do not belong to you or anybody."

"You seemed to like my when I spent hours making love to you. My favorite time was when you wanted to be adventurous and let me handcuff you to the bed."

"And yeah see how that turned out, Steven I am not taking you back, you made me feel like an idiot when I found you having sex with another woman."

"I told you I didn't mean it. So, who's the guy I caught you hanging with?"

"The guy is Danny Messer," Danny spoke up when he walked over. "Who the hell are you?"

"Lindsay's lover," he squeezed her ass, and Lindsay shook her head.

"Ex boyfriend, his name is Steven and he's nothing, but a cheater. And Danny we were just leaving, remember?"

Danny looked at the two and Steven made him feel intimidated, "Sure baby, let's go."

"Alright handsome," Lindsay licked her lips and kissed his cheek, before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the bar and away from Steven.

"What was that Montana?" Danny asked, quite confused.

"I sort of wanted Steven to think I'm seeing someone else, I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable? I've been hitting on you all night."

"Thanks for not... ratting me out."

"With a catch like you?" Danny caressed her arm. "So, do you want to go for coffee or do you want to share a cab and drop you off at your place?"

"I just want to go home Messer."

"Alright, well then let's get this cab," he took her hand and hailed a cab, which three past them by and the fourth one stopped.

* * *

><p>A half hour later the taxi pulls up to Lindsay's apartment building.<p>

"Do you want me to take you up?" Danny asked, and Lindsay shook her head.

"No, I'll be alright, I will see you tomorrow Messer," she scooted out the cab about to close the door when he grabbed her gently by the arm.

"Hey, whenever that guy messes with you again just give me or Flack a call."

She smiled at him, "Thanks, for being nicer to me than Denver has been since I've been here."

"Just give her a littlemore time, you have a good night now."

"You too Messer," she nodded, closing the door, turning around and heading back into her quiet apartment.

She closed and locked her door immediately, hoping that Steven wouldn't be coming over here to pester here. Lindsay didn't like how much Steven had changed during their relationship.

_He pressed her up against the wall, biting at her neck. She tried her hardest to push him off, which she didn't succeed._

_Lindsay was pissed that he was cheating on her, after the woman left she expressed herself. Steven slapped her around a bit until Lindsay kneed him in the groin. He faltered to the floor, and she left the apartment, not caring to take any of her stuff, she just wanted him out of her life._

_She gave the lab her two weeks notice, and kept on getting threats from Steven, so she was glad she was being transferred to the New York City crime lab, but she never thought of him coming back into her life._

That was when she promised herself that she wouldn't fall for anyone at her new job, but now that was a hard task since Denver Sandusky came into her life. Denver was a very stubborn woman and Lindsay doesn't know why she is so intrigued by the blonde woman.

And Lindsay was going to get to know Denver, even if it killed her. She knew what she was going to do tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Denver had a hard time waking up the next morning, she had a real bad headache, and doesn't remember much of what happened last night. She only knew about Danny and Jennifer flirting with her.<p>

So when she came out in the living room and saw Sheldon asleep on the couch, wearing only pants. Waking him up was a hard task, with ended up with Denver running her hand down his naked chest, making him jump up. And she kept on teasing him about how he needs to work out and get some abs.

Now she was at work, heading towards her and Sheldon's office. Sheldon was called to a crime scene with Mac and Stella.

Arriving in her office, she noticed a styrofoam cup of steaming coffee. Looking at it she noticed a sticky note that was laying right next to it.

_Just thought you should use some coffee, you're probably hung over after last night. Think of this as a peace offering. Lindsay Monroe._

"You're making this very hard to hate you kiddo," Denver mumbled as she took a sip of the coffee. "And it's amazing, what are you up to?" she sighed, leaning backwards in her chair. She groaned as she saw Lindsay walking towards her office.

Lindsay's brown hair was pinned up, making her look beautiful, Denver felt her core warm up. "This isn't a good feeling at all," she ran a hand through her hair and huffed as Lindsay leaned against the doorframe with a smile on her face.

"How's the coffee?" she asked.

"It's fine, but if you think I will take this as a peace offering, you are wrong. You'll have to work harder at trying to please me Miss Monroe," Denver smiled.

"I will keep that in mind Denver."

"Also keep in mind to call me Sandusky, when you deserve it you can call me Denver."

"Alright Sandusky," she nodded and walked off.

"Damn, look at that ass," Denver groaned. "Shit, what the hell is wrong with me?" she ran her hands over her face.

Lindsay headed to the A/V lab; _Step One complete,_ she smiled to herself. Getting closer to Denver was going to be very interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

_Been one week since updating, and had motivation so here you guys go... this chapter I am finally bringing in Thorne Lockehart's OC Isabella Pacino that Thonre's being so kind and letting me use_

_**Chapter 8:**_

She knew what she needed, she needed a drink. Looking in her fridge she found a bottle of vodka, and decided to mix some with cranberry juice. She was upset at her girlfriend because she told Melissa that Lindsay gave her coffee that morning, and Melissa was arguing about how she didn't trust her around other women.

Denver spoke her mind, that if she can't trust her with other women why did she not bring her to her parents' place, and it ended with her hanging up on Melissa.

She never got so mad and upset at Melissa before, she had to hang up before she said more that she would regret later.

A few drinks later, and Denver changing into sweats, pulling her hair into a ponytail, a knocking was heard on her apartment door.

She looked through the peephole and saw her petite dark haired female neighbor, standing there. Denver sighed, and slowly opened the door.

Her electric blue eyes looked into Denver's chocolate brown ones, "Hey Dennykins," her neighbor Isabella Pacino smiled.

"Hey Izzy, what brings you here?"

"You should let me come in," the shorter woman ran a hand through her raven hair.

"Last time you came in I distinctly remember us having sex mulitple times that night."

"Well I got stood up on a date tonight, and I was hoping that we can hang out. I know you are dating another woman, but she isn't here. And trust me I'm only here as your friend."

"That's what you usually say."

"Sorry I'm so tempting for you," she smirks and Denver shook her head, plopping down on the couch, Isabella following suit.

"You are never going to change, are you?"

"Hell no Den, I don't change for anybody. Why are you looking so down for anyway?"

"Izzy, don't worry about it."

"You and your girlfriend get in a little fight?" Isabella asked with a frown.

"Can we just not talk about it, please?" Denver ran a hand through her hair sounding defeated.

Isabella rested her hand on her friend's thigh, "Alright, I'm going to drop it for now, but you should know right now that I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

"Can we just watch a movie or something?"

Isabella shrugged, "Den, it's your apartment, we can do whatever you want," she kissed her cheek, before wrapping her arm innocently around Denver, resting her head on her shoulder.

_Why is it that every time she's around I don't want to control myself?_ Denver huffed, as she turned on the tv and found a movie. She looked down at the woman beside her, and couldn't help but kiss the top of her head.

Isabella looked up at Denver and smiled, "Dennykins, you know I love you right?"

"Yeah I know," Denver's hand caressed her neighbor's arm. "I love you too, but probably not in the same way... anymore."

Denver fell in love with Isabella Pacino the first time they met. When she found out that Izzy was bisexual she couldn't control herself around her. They usually shared innocent kisses, because Denver knew from the beginning that Isabella didn't have serious relationships, and that didn't bother her one bit.

The first time they had sex, Denver was immediately addicted, but they promised each other that if other women wanted them they didn't have to tell them no. The joys of a friend with benefits relationship is that neither of them felt guilty, well that was until Denver had started dating Melissa.

When Denver met Melissa at the bar she had forgotten all about Isabella because she was drunk and found Melissa very attractive.

Now tonight was the first time Isabella and Denver had been alone since Denver's relationship had started. It was not good for Denver, because everytime she was with Izzy she was always got all warm and turned on. It was really hard for her to contain herself, especially since she was upset at Melissa, even though the fight was because Melissa didn't trust Denver alone with any girl, like Isabella.

And now Denver was upset because now she understood why Melissa was upset.

Isabella's electric blue eyes look up at Denver, throwing her a smile, "You thinking hard about something Denver?" she looked up at the dirty blonde.

"You want to know why I'm upset?" Denver asked and Izzy nodded. "It's because Melissa doesn't trust me around you, but now I know that fighting with her was useless. You do not know how tempted I want to take you right now Izzy."

"Then why don't you? It's not like I'm going to tell her."

Denver shook her head, "I can't do this to her, I think you should leave Izzy."

"Are you sure Denver? Why did you even tell me that you are tempted to take me, because I was going to give you your offer," Isabella stood up. "It's like we don't know each other anymore," she frowned, fixing to leave the apartment, until Denver got up and grabbed her by the wrist.

She turned her around and lowered her mouth on the shorter woman's. Isabella wrapped her arms around Denver's neck and walked her back into the wall. Her tongue caressed Denver's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which Denver accepted. The kiss went on a few seconds until Izzy's hands ran down Denver's chest, stopping at the waistband of her sweatpants.

Denver pulled back, "I... I don't know what I'm doing," she felt the tears build up in her eyes.

Isabella rested her hand on Denver's shoulder, not that upset at Denver pulling back, "I'll let myself out," she kissed her cheek, and left the apartment.

* * *

><p>Lindsay invited Don Flack over for drinks, he accepted, even though he was quite confused of why she didn't ask Sheldon, because they seem the most close to each other.<p>

"So, why do you want me here? I thought you weren't going to fall for me."

Lindsay smirked, "You and your jokes, actually I wanted to talk to you about Denver."

"Monroe, Denver Sandusky is not falling for me."

"No not that, but damn Flack, if all you think about is getting with a woman, that is a bad way of doing so. Actually lately I've found out that Miss Sandusky is a very intriguing woman."

"Oh trust me, she is," he smirked. "You don't happen to have a crush on her do you?"

"I'm not into women in that way Flack."

"That's what they all say until Denver comes into their life, she can turn any girl into a lesbian, let me tell you. Hell she can even turn gay men straight, she is a sexy little thing. Too bad she never gave me the time of day."

"Maybe because you come off a little strong, if you come off too strong Flack, it's going to be real hard to find you a woman who wants to stick around."

"Anyways, you were saying how intrigued you are by the beautiful Sandusky?"

"I want to know more about her, can you help me out? I didn't realize how much I wanted to be friends with her, you got to help me out."

"You need help with everything, don't you?" Don rested his hand onto hers. "I heard from Danny about your encounter with an ex you had?"

"His name is Steven, me and him kind of worked together in Montana, he was a police officer."

"Ah, what happened there?"

"He cheated on me, and now he keeps on pestering me. I don't know how to get rid of him Flack," she sighed, her hand running through her hair.

"Want me to take care of him? I can get a guy to follow him wherever he goes and make sure he doesn't get anywhere near you, or you can get a restraining order."

"I'll think about it Flack."

"Alright, and if he does bother you, please tell me, or anyone from the crime lab."

"I will Flack," she nodded, looking down at their hands, his thumb caressing her. "Flack what are you doing?" she looked at him curiously.

"Trying to not to come off as too strong."

"Flack, if you are trying to get my heart, good luck trying to get it."

"Trust me, if Denver doesn't want it, I'll be happy to have you," he brought up her hand, and kissed it.

"Tell you what, how about I think about it Flack, and when I know what I want, I'll let you know."

"Sounds fair to me Monroe, and how about you call me Don?"

"Only if you start calling me Lindsay."

"Oh, I can't make any promises with that Monroe," he winked, and Lindsay shook her head, she must admit that she was growing fond of Detective Don Flack.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that was an interesting chapter, wasn't it? Tell me what you want, and maybe I will give it to you (oh and if u cant tell by now im a big fan of FM Radio, so just warning you, you might see more moments with them) and if u want then together for a short time or not let me know, and maybe I'll listen to you lol. Review and thank you in advance :)<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay, so happy to say I'm bringing back more Lindsay stuff, I really hope you dont mind me, but this is Lindsay's story so I'll try to have it to contain more of her, but I ain't making any promises. Thanks for reading though and taking an interest in my story _

_**Chapter 9:**_

Lindsay woke up in a good mood, she had a fun night with Flack. He ended up drinking too much, so he was sleeping on Lindsay's couch. Even though she told him that she wouldn't mind him taking the bed.

She got dressed before leaving her bedroom, she smiled at the sight of Don, his feet over the edge of the couch, one hand on his chest while the other arm was hanging off the couch.

His dark hair was slightly mussed, and she couldn't help but smile at the snoring detective.

Lindsay went into her kitchen to start some coffee, she had an hour to get to work. Deep down she was excited the see Denver again, hopefully she was doing okay. Lindsay wished that Denver would finally be comfortable around her, she wanted to know the Denver that Sheldon knew and was in love with.

She was too busy in her thoughts that she jumped when Don's arms wrapped around her waist. Turning around quickly she hit him in the chest.

"Don't come sneaking up behind me Flack," she frowned and Flack laughed.

"A little jumpy this morning Monroe," he caressed her arm. "I find it cute."

"I find you a little too forward," she smirked.

"You know you like it Monroe."

"I wouldn't be so sure of it Flack."

"So, from last night, did you think about my offer?"

"I don't want to do anything about Steven just yet."

"I wasn't talking about Steven," he licked his lips. "I was talking about us."

"Flack, I'm sorry, but we only know each other for a week. You're not ready for me."

"Cute Monroe, thinking you know what I want," his hand caressed her cheek. "You have no idea what you do to me."

_Why does he have to be so nice? He doesn't want to get involved with me, nobody should._

"I don't know what I want Flack," she grabbed his hand which was resting on her cheek, and let it go by her side.

His blue eyes connected with her brown ones and Lindsay saw his face soften, "Okay, I understand," he lowered his face and kissed her forehead.

"It's just that this Steven guy really screwed me over, and I'm not ready to get my heart broken again."

He nodded, "I'll just let you right now, I'd never do anything to harm you."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him, as her head rested on his chest. He rubbed her back softly, "Everything's going to be okay Lindsay, I promise you," he kissed the top of her head, and she squeezed him tighter.

"Thank you Flack, for everything," she whispered, looking up at him and kissing his cheek. "I think I need to leave, before I'm late for work."

"Want me to drive you, so you don't have to take a cab?"

"I would like that," she nodded, and made three to go coffees, one she gave to Don and one she was going to give Denver, because the coffee machine broke at the lab.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the ride Don, I had a good time with you last night and this morning, we'll have to do it again sometime," she undid her seatbelt before leaving over and kissing the detective's cheek.<p>

"I would like that, and have a good day, alright. And remember if Steven gives you any trouble, please don't hesitate to call me."

"I'll keep that in mind," her hand caressed his, before she gave him one last look before getting out of his car. Lindsay had a smile on her face, Don was such a nice guy and hopefully it would stay that way.

Arriving on the 35th floor Lindsay was anxious to see Denver, even though they weren't really on good terms. She wanted to attempt to make friends with Denver, no matter what it took, because Lindsay Monroe was a nice person.

She walked towards Denver's office, she found the woman with her hands covering her face.

"Hey Sandusky, I brought you some home-made coffee," Lindsay forced a smile, as Denver looked up at her. The woman had bags under her eyes, it looks like she didn't get an ounce of sleep last night.

"Just put it on my desk, thanks," she nodded and Lindsay put the cup on Denver's desk, and sat down in front of her.

"Are you doing alright Denver, you seem down?"

"Why do you care, and I thought I told you to call me Sandusky."

"I care because we work together, and I don't ignore people when they are in a state of depression."

"I'm not depressed!" Denver shouted defensively, running a hand through her dirty blonde hair. "Sorry, I had a long night."

"We can always talk about it, to get it out in the open," Lindsay rested a hand on hers.

"What happens in my personal life isn't any of your concern," she frowned, looking at the woman before her. "Monroe, would you mind removing your hand from mine?" Denver didn't want any kind of female contact at the moment.

Lindsay pulled her hand back, "I hope that you at least talk to someone about what is bothering you. It will do you good."

"What do you know about what will do me good?"

Lindsay looked at the woman with sad eyes, and stood up from the desk, "I'm just trying to help you out, but if you don't want help from me, I understand," she sighed, and walked out of the office. _Sometimes I wonder why I try helping stubborn people out_, Lindsay thought to herself as she got to work.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Awww soo how cute was Flack and Lindsay they have a good thing going on which will only build throughout the story i just don't kno if they are going to be dating in this fic, I'll decide that when i get to it. If you would like me to venture them as a couple just let me know. and what about that ending...will Denver ever let Lindsay in? All in good time you'll find out so happy reviewing and lookin' forward to more chapters :))<em>**


	10. Chapter 10

_yay, im back with the story, blame my busy life for the delayed update, hope you guys will still enjoy... and more Flack/Lindsay moments appearing in this chapter :)_

_**Chapter 9:**_

"Come on babe, I didn't mean to kiss her. No Melissa, I don't want us to break up. Please after I get off of work and you come back, me and you should talk about it," she huffed. "Thank you Melissa, I won't let you down. I'll talk to you later, but I have to go back to work. Yeah, bye," Denver ran a hand through her dirty blonde hair.

"Women trouble?" Danny asked, leaning against the doorframe of the office.

"Seriously Danny, can't you leave me alone for a few minutes. You are really starting to piss me the fuck off."

Danny frowned, "Apparently, I'm just trying to help you out. Are you sure you even want to be with Melissa?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" she glared at him, as he grabbed a chair and sat in front of her.

"Seems to me that while she's gone, you have no control, you're either making out with Sheldon or flirting with the sexy bartender."

"Don't make me bring up how you cheated on your girlfriend with me again Messer."

"That's something I'll never get tired of hearing," he smiled, but then turned serious. "I'm just worried about you Denver, Melissa makes you happy, but for some reason it seems like you are happier without her here."

"What do you know Messer, just get out of my office."

Danny stood up, "Stop being so damn stubborn, you are just mad because you know that I'm right."

"Danny!" she yelled, as Danny shook his head.

"I don't even know why Melissa continues to put up with you. She must really think you are good in the sack," he walked out of the office.

"How did the talk go?" Lindsay asked, when Danny walked up to her.

"I can't believe you got me to try and go talk to her. You owe me one Montana, for getting me yelled at."

"I'm sorry Danny, I thought she'd be reasonable and talk to you about it."

"Well, you were wrong, so how are you going to repay me?"

"I know one way," she grabbed him by the shoulders and brushed her lips against his. When she pulled back he looked at her in shock.

"Shit Montana, I didn't mean that, but damn your lips are soft. Don missed out," he smirked.

"How do you know about Don liking me?"

"Me and him have been best friends for years, we talk."

"Great, what else did he tell you?"

"That he's upset that you won't give him a chance. Montana, I swear that guy really wants you. He has the hots for you. It doesn't hurt to give him a chance, he is pretty reasonable when he's with one woman."

"I already told him why it's not a good idea for me to get involved with him."

"Just because you don't think you are good enough for him, does not give him a good enough reason."

Lindsay frowned, and crossed her arms, "Why are you so caught up on me and Flack anyways?"

"Because he's my best friend, and I agree with him on pretty much everything."

"So, are you saying I should give him a chance?"

"If you are showing even a slight interest in him, that take it as a sign that you want to try and be with him. I know you only known the guy for a week, but he hasn't showed any interest in another woman for months, until you came along. And that's good considering how Don is."

"I have my reasons, and Don understands. He doesn't want me to do something I don't want to."

Danny ran a hand through his hair, "Alright Montana, but if you do decide to give him a chance, he's going to be worth it."

"Thanks Danny, I'm glad you guys are so fond of me, I just have to work on Denver."

"Maybe work on her after the whole Melissa situation is all figured out. She quiteconfused, even though she doesn't want to admit it."

Lindsay nodded, "I'm going to drop by the precinct."

"Have fun with Flack," Danny smiled and winked as Lindsay shook her head and walked towards the elevator.

Denver who was in her office saw Lindsay walking, she had a frown on her face, "Maybe Danny was right," she groaned. "I need a drink."

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you to keep an eye on a guy named Steven Ellsworth. It will be worth it, trust me. But just make sure he doesn't know that you are following him," Don was on the phone, talking to one of the guys he knew who was good at snooping around. "Thanks, we'll talk about pay when we know enough of what he's doing here," he told him, and saw Lindsay come through the door of the precinct. "Call me when you get something worth noting. Bye," he hung up as Lindsay walked over.<p>

"Hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Not at all, so what brings you here to my precinct?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get some lunch. Danny wouldn't leave me alone so I just had to get out of the lab," Lindsay explained.

"Okay, well what place did you have in mind?" his blue eyes looked at the woman before him intently. There was something about the new CSI that caught his interest, he was going to do anything to try and get Lindsay to at least try to date him.

"The diner a block from here, so we can walk there."

Don smiled, standing up from his desk, grabbing his phone and walked her out of the precinct, when they were away from wandering eyes, his arm wrapped around her waist. Lindsay looked up at Don and smiled, maybe being with him wouldn't be so bad.

He kissed her cheek as they walked down the block, and entered the diner called Luigi's. He opened the door for her, they both had smiles on their faces.

"So, how's the whole getting Denver to be nicer to you thing going?" he asked as they sat down at a table.

"She's a little agitated, I think something is going on with her and Melissa that is making her this way."

"I just want to know how Melissa can handle being with Denver for three months."

"I think everybody says that Don," Lindsay smiled, as Don placed his hands on top of hers. "I know she has a good side to her, I just haven't really gotten a chance to see it."

"When you do it's a pretty rare occasion. Her good side is after she has sex with a girl or whenever she's around Sheldon. They have each other's back through just about everything."

"Sheldon is a real nice guy, I can tell why she's so fond of him. It's just sad you know, because Sheldon is obviously in love with Denver, but he can't be with her because she isn't into guys like that."

"Yeah, it's a sad situation Sheldon is in, I feel sorry for the poor guy."

"We all do," Don sighed.

"You seem to care a lot for the guy."

"Sheldon is a very smart and good man, I just can't help but feel bad about his situation."

Lindsay nodded, and then there was some silence, "So, what may I ask is your situation?"

"I have too many of those, one of the big ones is my sister. She's an alcoholic, and I always try to get her to stop, but she can only give up for a few hours."

"I'm really worried about her sometimes, even though I don't show that I have a sister problem," he huffed, and Lindsay gave his hand a squeeze.

"You can't change people Don, but you can just help them to try and do the right thing," she looked at him, and he nodded.

"Yeah, you're right I just feel bad for her, she's my sister and half the time I'm too busy to even go see how she's doing."

"I understand how you would want to help someone, but some people don't want to be helped."

"Like Denver, why are you so intrigued by her anyways?"

Lindsay shrugged, "I don't know, but I do know is that I never actually had to deal with someone like her. It's very interesting if you ask me."

"You don't have a crush on her, do you?" he asked teasing her, but being sort of serious.

"No, I wouldn't call it that, there's only one person here I have a crush on, but I don't know how to pursue him, or if I even want to."

"Well no doubt he has a crush on you."

"Oh, I already know he does, I just don't know where to begin."

Don thumb ran over her palm, "I don't think he'd mind if you take things slow."

Lindsay shrugged, "I guess I have something to think about then."

"I guess you do, take as much time as you need, no matter how impacient he is."

Lindsay smiled, "He might not need to wait so much longer," she gave his hand a squeeze. What could hurt going out with a guy like Don. She was going to give him a chance, she just didn't want him to know that she wanted to try out as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Awww, how cute was that love DonLindsay moments and want more... just tell me, they are moving faster than I thought they would, just wait until Denver finally lets Lindsay in in a few chapters. I'm soo excited so maybe my excitement will help my muse, review and you just might get more quicker updates :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_20 days isn't that big of a delay is it ? Well I'm back because i finally found my OC Denver Sandusky hiding out with Isabella Pacino owned by Thorne Lockehart_

_**Chapter 11:**_

Don walked Lindsay back to the crime lab, Lindsay hoped no wandering eyes were watching, especially the eyes of Danny Messer, he'll tease her forever.

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you around Monroe," Don smirked, kissing the top of her head.

"Come on Don, you can do better than that," she winked, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the elevator.

The doors closed and luckily they were alone because Don walked backwards into the wall while Lindsay stood on her toes to brush her lips against his.

When she was about to pull away, Don placed his hand behind her head and his fingers tangled in her hair as he kissed her softly.

He smirked into the kiss as he heard her moan softly, he pulled back, looking down at Lindsay.

"I just kissed you, didn't I?" she looked up at him out of breath.

He smirked, and nodded, "How was it?"

"It was nice," she ran a hand through her hair. "So um... can you not tell Danny about this?"

"Sure, I'll try to hide my smile, but Danny can see right through me."

"Just don't smile then, I don't want him knowing about this," Lindsay felt her cheeks flush.

"You know you can't resist a smile thinking about me."

Lindsay smirked, "I guess that's true anyways we're almost up."

"Alright, are we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah, pick me up after my shift and we can go to one of our places for some takeout."

"I'll be sure to," he smirked, giving her another kiss, before the elevator doors opened, both acting like nothing happened. "Alright, thanks for lunch, see you around Montana," Don smirked and winked as he headed back to the elevator.

Lindsay smiled until Don was out of sight.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Hawkes walked up, making Lindsay jump slightly.

"Nothing, so how is everything going with Denver?"

"We had a nice talk over our break, she is finally happier I talked some sense into her, she's decided that I was right and she's going to think about what she wants with her... girlfriend."

"So what are you going to do if she ends it with Melissa, it's obvious she has a thing for you Sheldon."

"Too bad she's a lesbian," he rubbed the back of his neck. "She'd never go for a guy like me anyways."

"Why not? You are a smart and handsome man, she'd be crazy not to see anything in you," she laid a hand on his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Want me to talk to her?"

"I don't think that is going to work, Denver doesn't seem to like you very much."

"I need to get on her good side, can't have people mad at me when I didn't do anything wrong."

"Danny thinks she's like that because she has a thing for you."

Lindsay laughed, "Denver Sandusky, having a thing for me? I really doubt that she does."

Sheldon shrugs, "Nobody knows, not even me. And I know Denver more than anyone. Anyway, I should be getting down to see Sid."

"Alright, see you later Sheldon," she rubbed his shoulder, before they both went in opposite directions.

Denver who was observing saw Lindsay talking to Sheldon, and now she was coming her way. Denver tried to find something to occupy her, but she couldn't help but look at the woman that she tried hard to hate.

"Hey Sandusky," Lindsay entered the office with a smile on her face.

"What was that all about with Sheldon?"

"We were just talking, I was worried about you."

"Worried about me, you don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not lying. How long have you liked Sheldon?" Lindsay couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Me and Hawkes are just good friends. I don't want to be with him, because I'll just end up hurting him. I like women and he knows that. Plus apparently I'm not good at being in a relationship with people. I'm better off just being by myself."

"Obviously there is something about you that your girlfriend likes."

"Yeah right," Denver ran a hand through her hair.

"She's been with you three months, apparently you are doing something right."

"Except cheating on her with my neighbor."

"Oh, so is that why you weren't in the best mood today?"

Denver sighed, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Everything will work out for you Denver, you are a great woman, it's not a bad thing to show it every once in a while."

"Thanks for the support, I guess," Denver looked down and back up at Lindsay. "We just had a normal conversation, didn't we?"

"I think we did," Lindsay said with a smile. "I'm kind of glad we did."

"Me too, now go somewhere, would ya? I have to get back to work."

"I knew you had a good side in you Sandusky," Lindsay smirked as she stood up, fixing to leave Denver called for her, causing Lindsay to turn around. "Yes?"

"Please don't let anyone know about this, especially Danny."

"I wouldn't Danny is already joking around because he thinks I should go out with Flack."

Denver smiled, "I think you two would be a great couple, he's showing a big interest in you. You are one lucky woman to want a guy like him. Trust me if I was straight, I'd do Don Flack some serious damage."

"What woman wouldn't?" Lindsay laughed, and Denver shook her head.

"You aren't as bad as I thought Monroe."

"You aren't so bad yourself," she winked with a smirk and walked away.

"She's actually not annoying, she's really cute though," Denver thought to herself. "I will try my hardest not to fall for her, but that apparently is easier said than done."

* * *

><p><em><strong>YAY I finally got a new chapter done, it took a while, but talking to Thorne Lockehart made me realize that this story needed another LindsayDenver moment. And aww they actually got along, how will things start changing when a certain person is out of Denver's life.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_okay sorry for the delay but my muse for my NY stories are wayy beyond random... anyways read it... it will have some femslash activites but it is still kept PG-13_

_ENJOY :)_

_**Chapter 12:**_

"Look, do you want to be with me or not?" Melissa asked, as she crossed her arms, frowning at Denver.

She ran a hand through her hair, "I don't know what I want."

"Well, that's just great Denver, thanks for making me waste three months with you. I can't believe I fell for your charm. If you don't know what you want, I'll make it easy on you. We're done Denver, have fun with your slut of a neighbor," Melissa stormed out of the apartment and slammed the door.

Denver wiped her damp eyes, as she slid down the wall, her head leaning back against it.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later Denver Sandusky was sitting at the bar, she didn't know how hard Melissa was going to be. Denver called Aiden and asked if she wanted to join her at Sullivan's, and Aiden did.

Pulling up a stool, Aiden sat down next to her best friend, "Hey kiddo, tell me what happened?"

"I told her all about my neighbor Izzy..."

"Den, don't tell me you got involved with your neighbor again."

"It was a one time thing, we only kissed, but then the guilt started settling in, and everyone at the lab made me realize, I was pretty much with Melissa for the wrong reason."

"How is the lab doing without me?"

"It's pretty normal, I kinda bonded with the new girl today. I must admit she's kind of cute."

"I knew it wouldn't take too long for you not to hate her. When am I going to get to meet her?"

Denver shrugged, "I don't associate with her that much Aiden, plus I think she's occupying her time with Flack."

"He has a thing for the new girl, I remembered when he had a crush on you."

"Oh God, it was the worst, do you remember how many times I turned him down."

"Then you had to set him straight when you kissed me right in front of him. Things got so awkward for us after that, but then we started dating."

"What happened between us, you know I actually thought you were the one for me."

It was Aiden's turn to shrug, "Because our bond was fixing to get broken, we're better off at just being best friends. I will always love you though," she rested a hand on Denver's.

"I'll always love you too Aiden, you were my first real love, you know that."

"I know," Aiden sadly smiled. "But it didn't work out, especially when your neighbor moved in."

"Yeah, can't forget about Izzy," Denver ran a hand through her dirty blonde hair. "That woman is too tempting, she is not a good influence for me."

"At least you have me, do you want to go play some pool?"

Denver shook her head, "Do you really want to lose at pool Aiden?"

"I'm not going to lose today," Aiden smirked, sliding off the stool and grabbed Denver's hand walking her over to the pool. "If I win. No wait, when I win, what will be my reward?"

"You can tease me sexually for the next week."

"Remember how that worked that time? You folded the first day and we had very amazing sex the rest of the week."

"It don't matter, not like you are going to win anyways."

"Okay, what happens if you win, Denver?"

"If I win, we get to start dating again," she smirked as she chalked her pool stick.

"Fine, you got yourself a deal babe," Aiden walked up behind Denver and nuzzled her neck with her lips.

"Hey, you can't start teasing me if you don't win."

"Oh baby, you best believe that I'm going to kick your ass. You break Dennykins," she nipped at her friend's ear.

"You are going to be the death of me one day Aid," she shook her ass, and started the game.

* * *

><p>"Aiden," Denver moaned, as Aiden was kissing her neck and opened the door to her apartment. Pressing her up against the wall, her lips brushing against Denver's. "Told you I was going to win," Denver smirks as Aiden forces her lips onto hers.<p>

Aiden's tongue brushed against her bottom lip. Denver's arms fell from Aiden's waist, as Aiden slipped her hands under the lighter woman's ass. Picking her up, she carried her into the bedroom.

Laying Denver down, she looked at the panting CSI and smirked, "I like you like this," Aiden crawled on top of Denver, straddling her waist, as she removed the shirt from herself.

Denver groans as Aiden grinds their hips together, unclasping her dark blue lacy bra letting it fall, before she threw it way from them. Denver looks up and smiles, admiring her girlfriend's body.

"Why'd we ever break up, I will never know," Denver huffs, blowing the strands of hair off her face.

"Forget all the crap I said before, I'm regretting the relationship ending. I gave up too fast, I didn't want to lose our close bond after our first fight," Aiden stated as she tried to catch her breath.

"I never love Melissa like I loved you," Denver's chocolate brown eyes connect with Aiden's dark ones. "I'm sorry if I made you regret anything. We are in this together babe. I love you Burn."

"I love you Sandusky," Aiden smiled, before lowering her lips onto Denver's. Clothes were quickly shed as they made love throughout the night.

Why they broke up was beyond them at the moment. All they know is what's happening tonight was right.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sooo how'd you like that? Do you like the bond between AidenDenver and would like to see more... Review and comment please I wanna kno what you thought about Denver with Aiden... any kind of ship names they have let me know ALSO they were a little bit tipsy in that last scene but they were not drunk if u wanted clarification**_


	13. Chapter 13

_ENJOY :)_

_**Chapter 13:**_

She felt the other half of the bed empty. The dirty blonde opened her eyes, and noticed she was laying in bed alone. "Aiden, where are you?" Denver groans, she slips out from her friend's bed, and goes to put on her clothes.

"Denver, what are you doing?" Aiden asked, coming out of the bathroom wearing a robe, the only thing Denver had time to put on was her underwear and bra.

"I think I'm late for work."

Aiden frowns as she looked at Denver, "You are not telling me you thought last night was a mistake."

Denver looked up at Aiden, and her jaw dropped, she didn't want Aiden to think that, "No Aiden, last night was amazing, I don't regret it for anything, I have you back and I'm happy," Denver gave the dark haired woman a soft kiss on the lips and then the neck. "I love you Aiden, I don't want you to think otherwise."

"I'm sorry for thinking something bad."

"Hey don't worry about it babe, but I really should be going," Denver kissed her cheek before putting the rest of her clothes back on.

"Promise you won't start hitting on the new girl though."

"Of course not babe, I love you. We still on for dinner tonight."

Aiden nodded, "Yeah just call when you get off you shift," she walked her girlfriend to the door. "Have a good day at work, I love you Den."

"I love you too," Denver smiled, before leaning in and giving Aiden one last kiss before leaving her girlfriend's apartment.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sandusky, it looks like someone got laid last night," Danny smirked.<p>

"Shut up Danny."

"Hey, I'm hurt you didn't invite me over, glad you and Melissa worked things out."

"We didn't work things out Danny, she broke up with me and I went to the bar and invited Aiden."

Danny stops and looks at the dirty blonde haired woman, "Wait, hold on, you had sex with Aiden, didn't you?" he asked, and she nodded as he noticed the blush forming on her cheeks. "So does that mean you are back with her?" he asked, with a quite upset look.

"Yeah, I'm glad I didn't invite you to the bar, if me and you ended up having sex again I'd be upset at myself."

"You know you like me in your bed Sandusky."

"Not after last night with Aiden. Last night the sex was too amazing, I think she had been practicing, it started out nice and then things got real passionate."

"Hey, I do not want to hear about your sex adventures if it doesn't contain me."

"Danny, you fuckin' need to get laid."

"I'm trying to, but Stella ain't cooperating."

"You do not stand a chance with Stella, you don't even stand a chance with Melissa or my neighbor for sex."

"Speaking of, how is your sexy little neighbor?"

"I would love to see you attempt to land a girl like Izzy, remember the first time you met her."

"Oh, don't remind me."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_"What is a sexy woman like you, doing with a woman like Denver?" Danny asked Isabella as he sat down inbetween the two women at the bar._

_"Don't worry about him Iz, he has no self control."_

_"I can see that," Isabella eyed him._

_"You can see more, how about I hit you up in your bed tonight?" he rested his hand on her thigh._

_She shoved his hand off her thigh, "Is he serious?" Isabella asked Denver._

_"I really hope not, and Danny stop hitting on my woman."_

_"Your woman? Yeah like you can land a girl like her."_

_"Oh I have and I will be again later tonight," Denver winked and smiled at Izzy._

_"Well if I can offer having a threesome," Danny smirked, looking up and down at Izzy._

_"What is up with this guy? For your information, I DO NOT share, come on Den I need to get away from this guy. Let's go get you laid," Isabella slid off the stool, and Denver followed._

_"You're an idiot Messer," Denver shook her head as they left the bar. "But me, I'm the luckiest woman alive."_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yeah you embarrassed the hell out of yourself, but it was all worth it, I had the best sex that night."

"Better than Aiden?"

Denver sighed and nodded, "But don't tell Aiden that."

"I won't if you do one thing."

She crossed her arms and frowned, "Fine Danny, what do you want?"

"One last kiss for old time sakes," he smirked, Denver grabbed his arm and pulled him into a corner, so no one could see and she quickly gave him a kiss. "That's all you got?"

"No, that's all you are going to get, the good shit is reserved for my girlfriend Messer," she shook her head and walked off.

"I swear Denver gets hotter everyday, I can see why Sheldon is in love with her," Danny shrugged to himself.

* * *

><p>"So Aiden, why did you invite me to breakfast?" Don asked as he sat down seeing his friend that he hasn't seen in a while.<p>

"Last night I hooked up with Denver."

"Meaning you slept with her?" Don looked at Aiden, with a smirk. "How was it?"

"It was amazing Don, it felt like old times. I've really missed her, I don't know why I let her go so easily," she ran a hand through her dark hair. "I really love her Don."

"You going to give up easily this time? She seems happiest when you are around."

"Don, this time whatever happens I am never letting her go, I wouldn't do that to her."

"I guess that means our fling was really a one time thing?"

Aiden frowned, "Don, you knew I was upset I got fired, of course Denver was pissed about it, but she had Melissa to comfort her. That one night was amazing though, don't get me wrong."

Flack smirked, "Hey at least you didn't sleep with Danny, he would never let that go."

"Oh, trust me I know. Oh and try not to let Danny know I'm back with Denver if he mentions us having a threesome I'm seriously going to kill the guy."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, sometimes I wonder how I have a best friend like Danny."

* * *

><p><em><strong>YAY! I got more of the story down... aren't you happy, you like all the things you found out in this fic... I did :) review and you shal get more<strong> _


	14. Chapter 14

_sorry for the delasy but here's the update before I go on vacation for a week and its a lil short, but it ended on a good note :)_

_**Chapter 14:**_

Lindsay woke up and noticed something was definately off, she smelled food being cooked. She doesn't remember inviting anyone over.

She put on her clothes and walked out to her kitchen. There stood Steven at the oven.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" Lindsay asked and Steven turned around.

"I made you breakfast, and you should really remember to lock your door."

"Get out," Lindsay frowned, digging in her pocket for her cell phone.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked, gripping her wrist. "You aren't calling the cops, are you? I wouldn't do that if I were you," he calmly shut off the stove.

"Leave Steven."

"And just what are you going to do about it?" he smirked, and Lindsay shrugged.

"I don't know."

He patted her cheek, "That's what I thought babe," he lowered his mouth onto hers, and Lindsay kneed him in the groin. He let go of her wrist and fell on the floor. She quickly ran into her bedroom and locked the door, dialing Don's cell.

"Flack! He's in my apartment," Lindsay didn't waste no time in telling him.

"Who Steven?"

"Yeah, please hurry, I locked myself in the bedroom."

"I'll be there shortly, thankfully I was coming to pick you up."

"Just come quick, please."

"I'm on my way," he rushed and hung up. Lindsay sighed, and then Steven knocked on the door.

"You are going to pay for that," he tried opening the door. "You locked the door, really?"

"How stupid do you think I am?"

"Very stupid," he grunted before kicking the door open. "You are very bad at locking stuff, it's a shame, I thought you were a good CSI. Who's going to stop me, hm?" he yanked her up off the bed and slammed her against the wall.

"It's very easy to knee you again."

"I would like to see you try," he licked his lips, his body pressed against hers.

"You are a very stupid man, you know that," Don smirked, yanking him off of Lindsay.

"That woman tried me."

"Shut up Steven, you have the right to remain silent..." Don started when Lindsay stopped him.

"Thanks Don," she smiled.

"Not a problem Miss," he winked, before taking Steven away.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright Linds?" Sheldon asked as she came into the AV lab. "Your wrist looks a little bruised."

"My ex paid me a little visit, but Don took care of it."

"I can help you bandage it up, and I would advise you not use your right hand that much," he pulled out a first aid kit, taking out some wrapping bandage. Lindsay groaned as he started to wrap it. "Did he twist it?"

"A little bit when he pulled me from my bed, and slammed me against the wall."

"Okay, well there you go, it should feel good as new in no time," his hand brushed against hers.

"Thanks Sheldon," she patted his hand. "Not many people look after me."

"Trust me, you are worth looking after," he smirked.

"You are one smooth talker there Sheldon. How's the getting over Denver thing going?"

"Not too great, but better than before, I stop thinking about her as much."

"Maybe I can help you out, want me to set you up, I'm pretty sure me and Don could come up with someone."

"You really don't have to Linds."

"Hey, but I want to, you deserve to be happy Sheldon, and there has to be a straight girl for you somewhere," she patted his shoulder.

"Thanks Lindsay," he smirked.

"Not a problem Sheldon, I promise," she kissed his cheek.

* * *

><p>"A double date Aiden?" Denver asked her girlfriend as they were on their way to a deli.<p>

"Don suggested the idea, he told me to ask what you thought."

"I really don't want to go out on a double date with Don and Lindsay. I won't know what to say to Lindsay. And I like being with just you on dates."

"It could be fun, and if you don't enjoy yourself I'll take you back to my place and we can make love all night."

"I love the sound of that," Denver looked over at her girlfriend, and squeezed her thigh. "Aid, I am so glad that we've gotten back together, I can act more myself around you."

"And now the sex can finally be great again."

"Hey the sex with Melissa was great," Denver smiled at her girlfriend.

"I think we need to have a replay of last night."

"I haven't had orgasms so many times with Melissa I'll give you that."

"I don't think I'm hungry for lunch anymore, you still have an hour lunch?" Aiden asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I was thinking," her hand played with Denver's. "We have 50 minutes, how about we skip lunch and do, you know what?"

"You had me at 'replay of last night," Denver smirked, leaning over to kiss her girlfriend on the lips. "I love you Aiden," their fingers intertwined together. It was going to be an amazing lunch break after all.


	15. Chapter 15

_picking up the pace to this story cuz i want Lindsay and Denver to get together ASAP (in a few chapters)_

_**Chapter 16:**_

"Aiden, you want to spend the whole day together, I'm off of work today."

"Actually babe, there is something I need to take care of."

"You're always busy nowadays Aid, I don't know if I did something wrong, or if this relationship isn't working anymore. We've been together again for two months, but these past few weeks it's like I don't have a girlfriend anymore," Denver stated, on the verge of crying.

"Look Den, I really do love you, sorry if it hasn't felt like that as of late. It's just that it's pretty hectic around here these days."

"Then just let me come over and tell me what the hell is going on."

Aiden sighed, "Okay, but promise you won't get mad at me."

"I can't make that promise Aid, and you know it."

"Fine," she huffed.

"I'll see you in twenty, okay? I love you."

"I love you too Den," Aiden said and then hung up. Denver groaned, throwing her phone on the passenger's seat.

"This better be a real good reason of why you keep on standing me up," Denver tightened her ponytail as she drove to Aiden's apartment.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Exactly twenty minutes later Denver showed up at Aiden's apartment door, she huffed before knocking. Aiden opened the door in a yellow tank top and blue jeans.

"You are always on time Den, how do you do that?" Aiden asked, with a smirk, pulling her girlfriend into the apartment closing the door behind her.

"Because I'm an amazing girlfriend."

"Okay, but before I tell you why I keep on cancelling on you, can I do something first?"

Denver shrugged, "Sure."

Aiden placed a finger under Denver's chin, and lifted it up so their eyes met. She leaned over brushing her lips against her girlfriend's.

The kiss felt desperate, Aiden tugged on Denver's bottom lip, her tongue being shoved into Denver's mouth. Aiden's hands slid down to Denver's waist, moaning softly, getting pressed up against the wall, both girls pull back breathing hard.

"Damn Aid, what the hell was that?" Denver pants, tilting her head back against the wall. "Not that I didn't love it, I sense somethings wrong."

"Den, please don't hate me for what I'm about to tell you," Aiden grabbed her hand, bringing her over to the couch.

"Come on I'm worried here sweetie," Denver squeezed her hand, kissing the top of her head.

"You remember why I got fired from the lab, right?"

She nodded, "Yeah, because you opened sealed evidence and wasn't supposed to. But, what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm sort of working on my own case against DJ Pratt," she frowned, and Denver looked at her in surprise.

"Aiden, you can't do that. Mac and Stella are doing everything they can to get that bastard in jail. I don't want you getting hurt by this."

"I'm finally getting somewhere with this whole Pratt thing. I have to do this, I can't just sit around while he gets away with raping other women."

"Come on Aid, think about this reasonably. You could get seriously hurt, or worse killed by trying to do this."

"Denver..." Aiden frowned, as Denver let go of her head, standing up from the couch.

"What's more important Aiden, me sticking around or you wasting your time with this DJ Pratt thing. This case is eating at you Aiden, I know that. I can't stand and watch him do this to you. I don't think we can be together if your first priority is Pratt."

"Denver, I have to do this."

"Okay, do it, but I can't be with you if you are going to keep on with this."

"I guess this is it then Denver," Aiden stood up from the couch.

"I guess it is as long as your mind is on Pratt the best thing for us to do is not be together. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Den, I love you."

"I love you too, call me if you change your mind."

"I'm not going to change my mind Denver."

"Then I guess this is goodbye, until you catch this guy and let it go."

Aiden nodded in understanding, "Goodbye Denver," she kissed her now ex-girlfriend softly, before Denver pulled back and left the apartment. When Denver got down to her car she sat with her forehead resting on the steering wheel, crying softly.

Not just because her and Aiden were done, but because she picked the DJ Pratt thing instead of her.

"How the hell can she do this to me?" Denver groaned, before picking up her phone which was still resting on the passanger's seat and dialing one number she knew would answer. Isabella Pacino.

* * *

><p>Isabella opened the door as she heard a knocking, she was wearing low cut shorts and a shirt that accented her breasts.<p>

"Did you think I came over to get laid?" Denver asked, admiring the shorter woman before her.

"You seemed really upset, and thought, hey this might cheer you up."

"How the hell can you be sexy as hell and cute at the same time?"

"Hey, are you trying to turn me on? You know as well as I do, that you don't have to try very hard."

"Shut up, and let me in shortie," Denver pushed past the shorter woman, sitting down on the couch.

"Don't call me shortie, Sandusky."

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?"

"You are really going to go there, babe?" Isabella licked her lips, straddling Denver, kissing her neck.

"Izzy," Denver moaned, trying to push the shorter, yet stronger woman away. "I'm not in a good mood right now."

"What the hell you want me to do, cuddle? You know I don't do that shit."

"Always so damn fiesty Iz. Definately good at making me smile."

"What else am I good for? So tell me, why are you so damn upset? We're usually going at it by now."

"Well, I'm single now... you remember Aiden right?"

"Yes, yes I do remember her, the girl with the nice ass you were practically screwing outside your apartment a few weeks ago."

"Yeah, well you know how she got fired, she took a case too personally and opened evidence she wasn't supposed to. And now she's working on her own case for this DJ Pratt guy, and basically she'd prefer to do that and put herself in danger instead of dropping it and let us focus on our relationship."

"She'd actually put a case in front of you, when that's how she got fired in the first place?"

"Pretty much, yes. So I told her that it was over between us until she got over this Pratt thing. And then I called you, and here we are, with you still straddling my lap."

"I'm sorry you and her had to end like that."

"That case is eating at her..." Denver got cut off by Isabella covering her mouth.

"I know what you need eating at you," she smirked, running her free hand down Denver's chest.

"Come on Iz, I'm trying to be serious."

"What? I am being serious," Isabella nipped at Denver's collarbone. "Come on Den, I haven't been laid in weeks."

"Yeah right," Denver laughed.

"Why don't you believe me when I say that?"

"Because you are a single woman, and you are a damn sex fiend."

"And I have yet to see you complaining."

"You know I have no damn self control around you, especially since you always dress in barely any clothes..."

Izzy was undoing Denver's shorts, and Denver didn't notice, too busy in her rant. "Can you pick your ass up a little bit?"

Denver groaned, but did it anyways, Izzy slid them down, threw them to the floor, and cupped her crotch, adding a little bit of pressure. Denver's head leaned back and she offer somewhere between a whimper and a moan.

"God Iz," her eyes closed, her mouth slightly parted, as Izzy grinds her palm into Denver.

"Want to go to the bedroom?" Izzy asked, while removing Denver's shirt.

"Please," she pants and Izzy smiled to herself, sliding off of Denver, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Denver sure knows how to get some, even when she doesn't want it... I had to speed it up a little to the whole AidenPratt thing, enjoy the Izzy/Denver stuff too ?_**


End file.
